User talk:Boomette
Re: Hi im new. Hey, course you can. But just make sure they're constructive, alright? Nothing like "ZOEY ROCKS!!" on the main page or anything. That'll get you in trouble. If you ever question an edit, just think, "Would this fit in an encyclopedia?" and if yes, then feel free. If no, ask about it first. And if you make a mistake, it's easily convertible. I hope you have a good time here! Happy editing! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 08:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok thanks so much, you people here at Wikia are so nice.--Boomette 08:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey there. No, I am not a pre-owner or an admin or anything (Although I would like to be), but I am one of the most frequent contributors here. You do not need permission to edit a page, but there are a few guidelines: Please, no opinions, Do not use profanity unless it is quote, Please have good grammer (English, to be exact. Even if you aren't, this is an English wiki, so English grammar is much appreciated), Good spelling is also greatly appreciated, and that's about it. If you have any more quetions, I would be happy to answer them here. :)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 08:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh thank you.--Boomette 08:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Survivor page Hello there, and welcome to the Left 4 Dead wiki! I'm sure you've already received the official welcome, and I see some frequent users have already greeted you, so I'll skip ahead. :) I saw your note you left on my page, "Some one keeps messing up the survivors page!". I appreciate that you helped to revert the vandalism, and I'll keep an eye on it for you, to make sure no one continues to wreck it. In the future though, if you want to leave me a message again, please do so on my talk page. It means nothing has to be undone and it's much easier to find. :P Regardless, thank you for bringing it to my attention, and I hope you have a pleasant time editing here alongside others. If you have any questions, concerns, or even ideas, please feel free to ask, and I will do my very best to answer. Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 01:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature Go here and put in Text here for the color change. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Um it didnt work!♥Boomette♥ 01:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well it seems you wanted to make it green, then as a closing you put in black. Make it ♥Boomette♥ It'll look like: ♥Boomette♥ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yay.[[User:Boomette|♥Boomette♥]] 01:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't have left 4 dead for xbox :*( sorry about that..... :( DisMEMBAH 19:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) aw its ok dude♥Boomette♥ 23:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I added you on steam though. y'all ever play PC once and a while?DisMEMBAH 16:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikistickies Well, they aren't really useless, if you see they say a page is lacking information or images, feel free to add them, except for Disambiguation pages, just ignore those. DeathBlade182 23:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. And again, sorry :]♥Boomette♥ 23:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) New Survivors? Since all these new DLC's been coming up, ive been thinking of a new survivor to take Bill's Place. And maybe Louis's. Because Francis says "His name is Louis, But dont get to use to it, he might not be here for much longer." And in "The Passing" He was injured. Maybe the infected or the military injured his leg. So if infected did, hes probily going to die. So if they make a Left 4 Dead 3, they will need more survivors. I would think that it would be; Francis, Ellis, Coach and Nick. 4 Guys. That means theres room for 2 new girls! Zoey, Rochelle, ---. And --. Ive already made up one. Her name is Kara. She's 18 or 20. She would be 18 if zoey is not. She would be 20 if Zoey is 18. Details; Name: Kara. Age: 18/20 . Details; Blonde Hair. As long as Rochelle's Beta style hair. But its not in a Pony Tail. I think you can Picture that. She has a Black Tee-Shirt. Like Rochelles but just a plain tee with no belt either. She has Skinny Jeans with Converse. She has Aqua Color eyes. Here is her biography. Kara was just like any teenage girl. She was always hanging with her friends, eating pizza, or begging her parents for money. She grew up in a rich enviorment. So when the infection hit, it took a while for her to get use to it. She was on her way to collage, then she heard on the radio that all people who are driving to New Orleans should turn around or else. She ignored that and kept going. On the way, there was a huge car wreck blocking the way. The police said that it would be cleared by tomorow morning, and that she should go sleep in the hotel down the street. She drove off, then the drivier of the car wreck came and bite everyone, Killing them... In the morning the hotel manager wasnt their, neither was any of the guest. She walked out, seeing that the whole city was turned upside down by morning. She ran to her car, noticing that someone hi-jacked it and drove off. She was on her own from their. Then she heard on the radio in the hotel that there had been an outbreak of the "Green Flu", And that if you incounter the infected, you will catch the "Flu". "Infected?" She thought... She called her parents, they said that there had been an outbreak of Canabilism around. And that one bite her parents. She knew what this was. It wasnt just the "Green Flu", But it was no more than an Zombie Apocalypse. She had to make of what she could to kill these Zombies. She was on her own intill she heard that they were still Evacuation people in --- (where ever L4D3 takes place) And I cant think of the other Girl/Guy Survivor. If there will be one. So what do you think?